


use discretion

by millenialnewt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A concept, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenialnewt/pseuds/millenialnewt
Summary: Frantically, the green haired boy gripped the brown haired boy's hand, dragging him down the dark corridor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me? productive? damn noah you must be sick.

Frantically, the green haired boy gripped the brown haired boy's hand, dragging him down the dark corridor. 

 

They were breathing heavily, gasping for air but not stopping. 

 

Never stopping. 

 

"Come on," the green haired boy hissed, speeding up again. 

 

"What's going on? Who is this? What's happening?" The smaller boy asked, tears streaming down his face. 

 

He was scared. 

 

They rounded a corner, the older of the two pushing the younger one into a room, locking the door. 

 

"I don't unders-" 

 

He was interrupted. 

 

A hand covered his mouth. 

 

"Sh."

 

Heavy footsteps. 

 

Slowly thumping. 

 

Coming closer. 

 

So close. 

 

Stopping.

 

Silence.

 

"It's him. It's the Message Man."


End file.
